


Murder Most Fowl

by Anonymous



Category: Castle
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Chickens, Gen, I'm Sorry, Intentional bad art, Intentional bad fic, You Have Been Warned, i'm so very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets all the strange ones.  For the Bad Bang fic exchange.  I'm so sorry.... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Most Fowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/237g8dH)

 

Kate Beckett got out of her car and walked towards Gus's Restaurant, lifting the crime scene tape and ducking beneath it. She flashed her badge at a uniformed officer then opened the door and went in. Someone handed her a coffee, and she mindlessly accepted it with a quick “Thank you.”

“What do we have, Ryan?” she asked, spotting her detective standing off to the side, talking to someone who appeared to be a waiter.

Ryan joined her. “The victim is in the kitchen, in the back.” He led the way.

The first thing Kate saw was her other detective, Espo. Or at least she saw his back. He was turned away from her, and currently engaged in a heated lip lock with the medical examiner.

Kate cleared her throat, and the two broke apart, Espo looking a bit guilty while Lanie only looked flushed. “Lanie?”

“Sorry.” The medical examiner turned toward the counter. “Our victim. I haven't done any forensics, but I think the cause of death is quite obvious.”

The victim was a chicken. Its head had been cut off, presumably by the giant cleaver laying next to the body. “Uh, guys. This is a chicken. We're in a restaurant. Am I missing something?”

Ryan looked over his notes. “It's not a chicken. It's the owner's pet chicken, Rosco.”

“It's still a chicken.” They were homicide detectives. Human homicide.

“The owner is friends with the mayor,” Espo explained.

Kate groaned and drained the rest of her coffee. She tossed the container in the trash bin. Another cup magically appeared in her hand. “All right. Any theories?”

“Lunch,” said Espo.

“Dinner,” said Ryan.

“Midnight snack,” asked Lanie.

“Vampires with a thing for chicken blood,” whispered a tiny voice in her ear.

Kate shook her head. “Did any of you just hear something?” She finished her coffee. Another appeared.

Her team all shook their heads while making various sounds of denial. 

I must be hallucinating, Kate thought. It wasn't all that surprising. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. 

“All right. Canvas the area. See if anyone saw anything. I've got to go.”

“You're headed back to the station?” Ryan asked.

“No,” Kate answered, looking around. “I've got to go. Does this place have a bathroom?”

+++

(Note to self – multiple pages of intense case work go here.)

+++

Kate, Lanie, Espo and Ryan sat around a table at Gus's. The bus boy had been arrested and dragged away in handcuffs, and they were all celebrating with a victory meal.

Ryan raised his glass in a toast. “To Rosco.”

“Yes,” agreed Espo. “Rosco, you were delicious.”


End file.
